Amor a prueba de fuego
by Cathedemi-tribut
Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene dieciocho años, es su última cosecha, espera no salir sorteada para los juegos del hambre y poder vivir tranquila con su novio, Peeta Mellark, quien tiene diecinueve, su hermana Primrose y el hermanito de su novio, Danny. Pero obviamente la suerte no está de su lado. Acompañe a Katniss mientras ella se empeña en demostrar su amor a prueba de fuego.
1. La Cosecha I

_En esta historia Katniss, tiene dieciocho años, es su última cosecha, ella espera no salir sorteada para los juegos del hambre y poder vivir tranquila con su novio, Peeta Mellark, quien tiene diecinueve; su hermanita, Primrose, de doce y el hermanito de su novio, Danny, de doce también. Pero obviamente la suerte no está de su lado._

_**Estaba en la arena del año pasado. Corría lejos de los gritos de los demás tributos, corría hacia el valle. Tenía que salir de ahí, "No debí haber ido al banquete"me reprochaba "Solo a mí se me ocurriría"Mientras agarraba con el brazo izquierdo el arco y trotaba con la pierna herida hacia el frente. Ya estaba oscureciendo y mi visión borrosa no ayudaba mucho cuando de repente el escenario cambia: estoy en un lugar oscuro, pocamente iluminado, apestoso y vacío excepto por un hombre adulto, trabajando sin distraerse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todo sucio por el polvo de carbón, pero aún así lo reconocería en cualquier circunstancia, con ese cabello castaño y esa piel aceitunada, no podía ser nadie más que él, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**_

_**-Papá- traté de decir pero no me salía la voz-. Papá- intenté de nuevo, pero nada-.**_

_**Entonces vi al canario caer muerto al suelo y eso solo significaba una cosa. Le grité que corriera pero era como si no existiese, intente moverme para sacarlo pero mis piernas no me respondían. Fue entonces cuando pasó. La mina explotó, y por un momento pude ver sus ojos grises tormentosos iguales a los míos…**_

Aterrada me desperté, estaba sudada y respiraba entrecortadamente. Lo más silenciosa que pude me di la vuelta para ver a Prim, al no encontrarla se me oprimió el pecho pero al recordar que era el día de la cosecha me tranquilicé; no me mal entiendan, odio el día de la cosecha, veintitrés niños yendo a una muerte segura, es una mierda. Pero eso solo significaría que mi hermanita ha tenido una pesadilla y fue a acostarse con nuestra madre, seguro y más si esta es su primera cosecha. Me siento lentamente para no hacer ruido y las veo a las dos, con las mejillas apretadas, durmiendo tan tranquilas que no las quiero despertar, así que silenciosamente me levantó, me cambio y antes de salir le doy un beso en la frente a mi patito. No voy a ir a cazar con Gale hoy. Iré a la panadería, seguro que Peeta estará despierto y sino podría acostarme junto a él.

Es temprano aún pero cuando llego a la panadería, el olor a pan recién horneado me recibe y se me hace agua la boca. Entro y me encuentro al panadero, el padre de Peeta, amasando. Levanta la cabeza y me dirige una sonrisa algo cansada.

-Hola Katniss.

-Buenos días Señor Mellark- respondiéndole la sonrisa.- ¿Peeta ya despertó?

-Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así- como si le estuviera hablando a una niña de cinco años.- y no, aún no. Pero si quieres, puedes subir y despertarlo; para hablar, claro.- terminando con una sonrisa socarrona y moviendo las cejas.

La propuesta me hizo sonrojar un poco, él rió por eso pero igualmente le agradecí y subí, sin hacer mucho ruido para que la Señora Mellark no se despierte, escaleras arriba para llegar al cuarto de mi chico del pan, pero nada. No estaba ahí. Solo había otro lugar además de la cocina donde él estaría. El cuarto de Danny. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro una escena tan tierna que me calienta el corazón. Mi chico del pan está durmiendo a pierna suelta con una mano abrazando protectoramente a su réplica de doce años a su lado derecho mientras este acuesta su cabeza en el torso de su hermano mayor.

Me saco cuidadosamente las botas y me acuesto silenciosamente a su lado izquierdo. Justo cuando empiezo a dormirme Peeta abre los ojos.

-Buenos días- desperezándose un poco.

-Buenos días- respondo con una sonrisa.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, claro que sí.

Veo que no me mira a los ojos al responderme, lo que significa que me está mintiendo.

-Mira Peeta tal vez no sepa mentir tan bien como tú pero se cuando alguien me oculta las cosas- dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.-. Así que ¿qué pasa?- en un tono más dulce que el anterior.

-Es que tengo miedo- y se queda mirando a Danny que está dormido como un tronco, como siempre.-, si sale sorteado no sé que me pasaría.- al decir esto voltea a verme y veo que tiene los ojos vidriosos.- Tengo miedo de que le pase algo.

-Tranquilo- aunque sé que solo decir eso no ayudará.- No tiene chances de salir sorteado. Solo tiene una papeleta entre miles igual que Prim, ninguno de ellos va a salir sorteado.- me recuerdo para tranquilizarme a mí también.

Peeta me abraza más cerca si es posible.- No es solo por ellos, también es por ti, ¿cuantas papeletas tienes este año? ¿Veintidós, veintitrés?- "veintiocho" pienso pero no ayudaría mucho si lo digo así que me callo.- Tengo terror de que salgas sorteada.- bajando su cabeza rubia para que no le vea la cara.

-Eso no pasará- levanto su cabeza para mirar directo a esos ojos azules que me han enamorado contra viento y marea.- Solo hay que tener suerte.- digo imitando el acento del Capitolio por lo cual los dos nos reímos, cuando nos calmamos Peeta se acerca y me besa.

Es un beso tierno en el cual nos recordamos cuanto nos amamos, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero solo estoy consiente de un carraspeo así que me separo poco a poco de mi chico del pan para ver a un sonriente Danny sentado al otro lado de la cama.

-Bueno, bueno- dice sonriente-. Debería salir así los dejo con un poco de privacidad pero la próxima vez avisen, no quiero estar presente, apenas soy un niño.- y se empieza a reír.

No estoy segura de que habla y cuando miro a Peeta para una explicación me doy cuenta de que esta igual de desconcertado que yo, hasta que miramos nuestra posición: yo a encima de él y Peeta agarrando el comienzo de mi camisa. Al darme cuenta me sonrojo y me siento en el otro lado de la cama, miro hacia Peeta y lo veo igual de avergonzado que yo sentado en la cabecera mientras Danny se sigue riendo. En un momento me cansé y dije:

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a bajo así desayunamos?

-Claro, seguramente tienen hambre- y se escapa corriendo mientras ríe.

-Danny!- grito avergonzada hasta la médula.- ¿y tú de que te ríes?- dirigiéndome al chico del pan.

-De nada, solo de la suerte que tengo de tener a una novia tan maravillosa y hermosa como tú.- terminando la frase con una sonrisa mirándome a los ojos. Obviamente si creía que no podía enrojecer más me equivoqué.

-Gracias.- dije en un susurro, nos levantamos y en la puerta Peeta me besó otra vez "Creo que me mal acostumbraré a esto" pienso "Pero es genial" y se me forma una sonrisa que solo Peeta puede sacar de mí.- Vamos, si tardamos más seguirá burlándose de nosotros.- él se rió.

Bajamos las escaleras, desayunamos con Danny, el Señor Mellark y los hermanos mayores de Peeta: John y Michael (la Señora Mellark aún dormía), charlamos (lo que significa que Danny le contó al Señor Mellark nuestra situación mientras todos se reían y a nosotros solo no salían monosílabos), después Peeta y yo paseamos por el distrito y como estaba por llegar el mediodía me acompañó hasta casa.

-Vístete linda.- me dijo, yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- Te voy a dar una sorpresa.

Me di cuenta de que estaba nervioso así que le di un beso para tranquilizarlo y luego le sonreí.

-Bien, lo haré.- él asintió y me devolvió el beso.- Nos vemos en la plaza.

-Nos vemos.- me dio un último beso y se fue.

Al entrar a mi casa lo primero que veo es la espalda de mi hermanita Prim vestida para la selección con mi primer traje de la cosecha, es tan chiquita que le queda grande pero mamá se las arregló con alfileres, incluso así se le sale la parte de atrás de la camisa formando una cola de pato. Verla así me hace entrar en pánico, "¿y si sale sorteada?" pienso "No, es imposible" Cuando se da vuelta y me ve, corre y me abraza como siempre ha hecho desde niña. Me obligo a parecer calmada por el bien de ella.

-Hola Prim.- le digo después de separarnos.- Estás preciosa.- ella me da una tímida sonrisa.- Solo métete esa cola de pato, ¿si?- acomodándole la camisa.

-Cuak cuak.- dándome una sonrisita traviesa.

-Eso serás tú.- riéndome como solo Prim puede hacer.

Desde atrás aparece mi madre, con su cabello rubio recogido en un rodete y su vestido blanco ya puesto. Detrás de todas esas arrugas se encuentra una mujer hermosa o eso es lo que me han dicho, pero todo lo yo que puedo ver es a una mujer que abandonó a sus dos hijas a su suerte, ella se recostaba en la cama sin salir de su mundo mientras sus hijas se convertían en piel y huesos, una niña de once y la otra de cinco. Eso es todo lo que puedo ver. Estos últimos años he tratado de no distanciarme tanto pero no soy de esa clase de perdón y volvamos a como todo era antes. No, soy más cerrada. Dejando de lado todo eso, ella se me acerca un poco y me dice:

-Te preparé el baño, te puedo prestar un vestido, si quieres.

Pienso en Peeta, que me pidió que fuese bien vestida y en la sorpresa que me quiere dar, así que le digo:

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- creo que la sorprendí un poco pero luego sonrió.

-Estupendo.- se alejó un poco pero desde el cuarto gritó:- No te tardes, el agua se enfría.

Después de eso me di un buen baño, me sequé y me dirigí hacia la habitación, para encontrarme con mi madre y un lindo vestido azul hasta las rodillas.

-Te puedo peinar si gustas.- dijo mi madre.

-Claro.- aunque no me gustase mucho la idea me gustaría verla feliz; eso no cambia que no la perdone, por supuesto que no.

Después de ponerme el vestido mi madre me hace un hermoso peinado y se lo agradezco. Al darme la vuelta logro ver a Prim mirándome con la boca abierta, verla así me hace reír.

-Cierra la boca patito, hay moscas.

Se vuelve para mirarme a la cara.- Te ves preciosa.

-Y no parezco en nada a mí.- acabo por ella.

Luego de toda esa charla nos vamos a almorzar pero no tenemos mucho apetito, así que terminamos tomando la leche de la cabra de Prim, Lady, y el queso. Esperamos hasta que sea la hora y nos vamos rumbo a la plaza. Cerca de ahí nos encontramos con Gale, mi compañero de caza, y su familia. Rory, el hermanito Gale, está al lado de Prim charlando, también tiene doce así que esta es su primera cosecha como Prim; Hazelle y mi madre van diciéndose palabras de apoyo junto con los otros hijos de Hazelle detrás. Como hoy no nos vimos, Gale y yo empezamos a hablar hasta que llegamos a un tema delicado.

-¿Y cómo están los niños?

Lo miro por un instante hasta que entiendo de qué habla.-Prim está aterrada y Danny trata de ocultarlo todo con humor. ¿Rory?

-Igual que Danny solo que le cuesta un poco más el actuar.- él y yo nos miramos a los ojos y luego nos echamos a reír. Rory es tan buen mentiroso como yo, quizá hasta peor.- Katniss- deteniéndose y mirándome a los ojos.- No hagas ninguna estupidez.- me abraza y con eso se aleja.

Me quedo un poco desconcertada pero al ver la plaza enfrente, alejo todo lo que está en mi mente para afrontar la cosecha y el temor de que sea mi nombre o el de algún conocido el que salga sorteado. Estoy caminando decidida hacia el frente cuando dos brazos fuertes me atrapan en un abrazo.

-Katniss.- Peeta me susurra al oído mandándome un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.- Te ves preciosa.- dándome media vuelta para así quedar cara a cara.

-Prometo y cumplo.- sonriéndole descaradamente.- ¿y mi sorpresa?- mientras le hago un magnifico puchero, él se ríe y me dice:

-Después de la cosecha, Kat.- me da un beso tierno del cual nos separamos tiempo después.- Danny ya está en formación.- me dice apuntándome una cabeza rubia en el montón de doce años junto a mi hermana.

-Van a estar bien, tranquilo.- le calmo acariciándole el cabello.- Todos vamos a estar bien.

-Estaremos bien.- asiente con la cabeza y me dedica una sonrisa.- Mejor no te robo más tiempo.- me besa y abraza para luego irse detrás de la valla junto a su papá.

Me coloco entre un grupo de chicos de dieciocho años junto a Madge, mi amiga, compañera de colegio y la novia de Gale; como las dos estamos demasiado tensas nos damos un apretado abrazo y nos posicionamos juntas casi sin hablar. Al empezar el discurso del alcalde Undersee, el padre de Madge, nos tomamos de las manos. Cuando leen la lista de vencedores de juegos anteriores, Haymitch Abernathy llega y sube al escenario borracho, muy, tanto que le intenta dar un abrazo a nuestra extravagante acompañante, Effie Trinket, que se escapa por poco. Effie Trinket, quien va vestida este año con un traje verde primavera y una peluca rosa, da un paso al frente y habla con su acento capitolino agudo, al estar tan cerca tengo que tener el suficiente autocontrol de no taparme los oídos.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos.- y así sigue hablando sobre el honor de convertirse en un tributo para los juegos del hambre y otras estupideces más a las que no les presto atención, hasta que dice:- Las damas primero, como siempre.- Madge y yo nos miramos a los ojos para darnos ánimos luego del intercambio giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la papeleta que fue recogida, la papeleta que significaría una muerte, tal vez mi muerte.- Katie Gardner!- grita, Madge y yo nos relajamos, doy un suspiro "No fue Prim ni yo" entonces me doy cuenta "No salí sorteada, eso quiere decir, que ya estoy a salvo" pero un sollozo me trae de nuevo a la realidad.

Katie Gardner es la hija menor de la florista, tiene el cabello castaño, algo raro viniendo de la ciudad, y ojos verdes azulados de los pocos que hay en todo el distrito, es un año menor que yo, la he visto una que otra vez en el patio del colegio, sale con el hijo mayor del mensajero, Travis Stoll, al cual conozco personalmente ya que es un muy buen amigo de Peeta; siento lástima por ella, el chico se la pasaba hablándonos de que cuando no sea elegible para la cosecha le pediría matrimonio. Sube y se para al lado de Effie, la verdad, es que es bonita eso le podría ayudar en los juegos pero a quien vamos a engañar, en setenta y cuatro años solo hemos tenido dos vencedores, uno ahora está muerto y el otro va por el mismo camino de la mano de una bella botella de vodka, la suerte no está de nuestro lado. Escucho llantos y giro la cabeza para encontrar a la familia Gardner y a la Stoll llorando por su futura pérdida, realmente siento pena al ver a Travis haciendo parecerse el fuerte conteniendo a la madre de Katie, Deméter, que no para de llorar mientras a él se les escapan traviesas lágrimas "Los juegos son una mierda" pienso de nuevo. Ahora Effie Trinket se dirige al tazón de los varones, estoy tan concentrada insultando a los maravillosos juegos del Capitolio que no estoy atenta al sorteo hasta que recogen el nombre del tributo varonil que seguramente no pasará el baño de sangre, tal vez dos días cuanto mucho.

-Danniel Mellark.


	2. La Cosecha II

-Danniel Mellark.

Ese nombre, solo ese nombre me desestabiliza, Madge tiene que agarrarme del brazo para no caerme, no puedo entender, no pudo haberlo dicho. Me giro a mi izquierda y veo a Peeta y su familia sollozando, llorando, excepto su mamá lo que no me sorprende para nada pero aún así creía que le importaría algo, es su hijo. Entonces vuelvo la cabeza al frente y lo veo, ahí está el niño feliz de esta mañana, asustado hasta de su propia sombra, ahí está el niño que me molestaba todos los días incluso desde antes de ser la novia de su hermano mayor favorito, tratando de verse fuerte aunque estoy segura de que todos notan que está temblando, el niño que secretamente está enamorado de mi hermana y tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de que es mutuo, parado enfrente de una multitud, yendo hacia una sentencia de muerte segura porque solo tiene doce años y sus oportunidades son de una en un millón. Así que sí, cuando piden voluntarios para Katie Gardner no lo dudo ni un segundo y con la voz más potente que puedo digo:

-Yo. Me presento voluntaria como tributo.

La sola frase causa conmoción y todos dirigen su mirada hacia mí, Madge me mira con los ojos saliéndoles de las órbitas; Haymitch se tambaleó mirándome atontado, lo conozco del Quemador (Donde es el mercado negro en el que hago todos mis negocios) pagando montones de dinero en el puesto de Ripper, una manca mujer que vende alcohol blanco, me repugna su forma de actuar pero realmente lo respeto es un sobreviviente a esos monstruosos juegos y aunque cueste decirlo lo admiro, el licor seguro no ayuda mucho con este giro inesperado de los acontecimientos; el alcalde me mira afligido, algunas veces iba a su casa para estar junto a su hija, ella me "enseñaba a tocar piano" pero la verdad iba más para escucharla a ella, hacíamos la tarea juntas ya que éramos compañera, él intentaba que me quedara a comer pero yo siempre me salía con la mía diciéndole que preocuparía a mi hermana y mi madre si no llegaba a casa a tiempo; incluso Effie Trinket está sorprendida, debe de estar tan acostumbrada al silencio después de esa pregunta que mi voz la desestabilizó. Los entiendo, no ha habido ningún voluntario del distrito doce en décadas.

-Claro querida; ven, sube.- me dice con un tono dulce "Y ahí va Katniss Everdeen, directo a su sentencia de muerte como si fuera a comprar dulces a lo de los Cartwine's" Limpio mi cara de toda expresión posible, "si voy a ir a los juegos no puedo dejar que los demás tributos me miren como comida para gatos" pienso "Los idiotas del Capitolio no saben con quien se metieron al sacar el nombre de un integrante de mi manada y piensan que pueden salirse con la suya"

Camino y me veo en todas las pantallas, la verdad hasta parezco casi como si estuviera aburrida pero obviamente cuando se trata de ocultar las emociones soy la mejor, años de práctica. Katie baja corriendo del escenario y se abraza con su familia y novio sin siquiera dirigirme ni una pequeña mirada de agradecimiento, tampoco es que la esperara pero ¡Hey! Estoy arriesgando mi vida por la tuya; dime algo, completa desconocida. Subo las escaleras y me posiciono del lado derecho de Effie Trinket.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dirigiéndome el micrófono a la boca, miro por toda la plaza y encuentro a Peeta está aferrado a su padre como si se estuviera cayendo pero como lo conozco lo suficientemente bien se que lo están conteniendo para que no corra y me saque del escenario, igual pasa con Hazelle y Gale solo que ellos están rodeados de los renacuajos de Vick y Posy quienes aunque no son muy grandes entienden que lo que significa estar aquí es un boleto solo de ida al Capitolio, la televisión y la arena; Prim, Rory y Madge están sollozando en sus lugares y mi madre está, es imposible, ¡Está llorando!

-Katniss Everdeen.

Veo que sigue sorprendida, ya que no engancha un nombre con el otro, tampoco la culpo.

- Bueno, Distrito doce, démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra nuevo tributo, Katniss Everdeen.

Tal vez porque me conocen del Quemador, o conocían a mi padre que trabajaba en las minas antes de volar en pedazos y aún lo respetan o me han visto con Peeta y Danny en la panadería y comprenden mis razones, sea por lo que sea; para el orgullo entero del distrito, podremos decir que no les hicimos caso, solo silencio. Silencio que demuestra que estamos en desacuerdo, que no nos pueden decir que hacer.

Entonces pasa algo que me sorprende, al principio una luego otra y otra y luego todos en el distrito se llevan sus tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a la boca y me apuntan con ellos. Es un raro gesto y poca vez usado (que a veces se ve en los funerales), significa respeto, admiración, un adiós a alguien a quien amas. Ahora sí que estoy en peligro de mostrar alguna emoción pero me contengo, el alcalde da un pequeño discurso y luego Danny y yo nos tenemos que dar las manos. Pero cuando ese enclenque me ofrece su mano, la rechazo y abro lo brazos. Danny corre y me abraza, escucho una exclamación de sorpresa de Effie al entender mis razones y algún que otro sollozo proveniente del público pero no les hago caso solo me concentro en él, el hermanito menor de mi novio; al cual llegué a querer como mío, puedo sentir mi vestido humedecerse por sus lágrimas mientras beso su linda cabellera rubia, cuando noto que se ha calmado me separo un poco de él, le miro a sus ojos azules algo enrojecidos por el llanto, sonrío y le beso la frente. Nos separamos tomados de las manos, tocan el himno y la cosecha acaba. Mientras me llevan para despedirme de mis seres queridos solo tengo una cosa en mente.

"El va a ser el vencedor" pienso "Aunque la suerte no este de mi lado"


	3. Despedidas

Cuando llegamos al edificio de justicia a Danny y a mí nos separan para llevarnos a habitaciones contiguas. Al entrar giro mi cabeza para verle y al parecer Danny pensaba lo mismo, ya que puedo ver sus ojos azules cielo completamente rojos, mirándome, mostrando pánico. No me llega ni hasta los hombros ese renacuajo pero está más entero que muchos otros tributos que vi, tiene una familia que le quiere (excluyendo a su mamá, claro está), que lo apoyará cuando sea coronado vencedor, una vida por delante en una cocina conociendo que su sueño era cocinar excelente como su hermano mayor pero comidas completas no solo pan, ser conocido por todo el distrito como un chef o algo así dándole comida a la gente más necesitada de la Veta, claro está que con un precio extremadamente bajo ya que yo como a mis vecinos no nos gusta deberle nada a nadie. Es un buen chico. Los juegos tal vez lo cambien y eso no lo voy a permitir. Muevo los labios formando las mismas palabras de aliento que le dije a Peeta horas antes de que todo este teatro se armara, antes de que a su hermanito menor lo sortearan a un juego malditamente sangriento, antes de que los siguiente minutos de su vida pasasen en una cámara, y mucho antes de que me presentara voluntaria para salvarle la vida a él y a mi novio; ya que no estoy salvando solo a Danny sino a Peeta también porque sé que su vida sin Danny sería dolorosa, nunca lo vería sonreír como hasta esta mañana donde estábamos los tres juntos en la habitación y yo no podría vivir si mi chico del pan estuviera inmerso en la tristeza para siempre. "Vas a estar bien" pronuncio, después de eso los agentes de paz nos obligan a entrar al cuarto.

La única palabra que puedo usar para la habitación donde voy a pasar, según creo yo la hora más triste en años, es: Lujoso. Solo estuve una vez acá. Fue unos días después de la explosión de las minas donde murieron mi papá y otros cuantos más, hombres y mujeres mayormente hombres, nos entregaron a los hijos mayores unas medallas en honor por el padre o la madre que perdieron, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Gale, con sus hermanos rodeándolo y su madre junto a su barriga enorme detrás tratando de verse fuerte pero seguro que sus hormonas no ayudaban, frente a las demás familias en luto hicieron firmar a nuestro tutor superviviente, recuerdo que tuve que llevar a mamá a rastras hacia la mesa, agarrar la lapicera ponérsela en la mano mientras ella escribía lenta y temblorosamente su firma para tener el dinero suficiente para un mes de luto en el cual ella tendría que conseguir un trabajo, cosa la cual no hizo y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de la comida y todo lo demás.

En ese momento estaba muy alterada como para fijarme donde estaba y ahora que lo veo detenidamente solo puedo decir una cosa:

-Wow

Es el lugar más lujoso de todo el distrito, "Obviamente" me recuerdo "Está auspiciado por el Capitolio".

Es una habitación bastante grande, la mayoría de los muebles están hechos de roble y otros de arce, seguro porque en nuestro bosque hay demasiados lo sé personalmente, hay dos sillones enfrentados para una persona cada uno ubicados en el costado derecho, posicionados cerca de la ventana, son verdes agua y están hechos de terciopelo, la cual es la única tela que reconozco ya que mi mamá tenía un vestido con aquella tela en el cuello, yo lo utilizaba para tranquilizarme aunque no creo que ahora sirva de mucho lo hago, lo acaricio, al ver que no surge efecto lo dejo y me dirijo hacia la ventana, puedo ver las colinas que escalaba los domingos cuando era niña con mi papá y todos los días desde la muerte de él, donde aprendí a casar con él y utilicé lo aprendido para salvar a mi familia, en donde conocí a mi primer amigo, Gale, también el lugar en donde Peeta me llevó a nuestra primera cita, y por último donde intenté desastrosamente enseñar a casar a Prim y Danny. Ese es un lugar en donde transcurrieron momentos muy importantes y felices en mi vida. Verlo solo me da nostalgia.

Los agentes de paz abren la puerta y dicen:

-Cinco minutos, nada más.

De entre aquellas puertas sale el padre de Madge, el alcalde Undersee, me sorprende un poco verlo acá pero después pienso que tal vez me tiene un poco de cariño, digo; su hija y yo somos mejores amigas, muy cercanas, y muy seguido voy a su casa. Al entrar, se sienta en uno de los sillones, yo también lo hago. Intento descifrar su expresión pero no lo logro, hay tantas emociones juntas que no sé lo que le pasa por la cabeza: Dolor, tristeza, resentimiento pero también admiración. Pasan los minutos y no decimos nada, solo nos miramos a los ojos, me duele verlo, es una persona que trataba de hacerse ver como una figura paternal, llegando a ser casi un tío para mí, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado hasta que nos avisan que ya se acabó el tiempo. Cuando estoy segura de que no va a pasar nada me abraza con fuerza, como nunca lo hizo, y me dice, seguramente las únicas palabras que podría decir con la voz tan estrangulada como la tenía:

-Gracias por las fresas de todos los días, gracias por querer formar parte de mi familia- me dice al oído, yo solo trato de abrazarle lo más fuerte que puedo.-. Gracias, por ser la primera amiga de mi hija.

Con esto dicho se aleja poco a poco, dejándome con la palabra en la boca mientras camina hacia la puerta. Antes de que se vaya por completo, en un susurro, le digo:

-Ella fue mi primera amiga también, hágaselo saber- mirándole a los ojos que me miran estupefactos.- Por favor.- suplico, él solo puede asentir antes que los agentes vuelvan a advertir que ya se le acabó el tiempo. Sale y me quedo sola de nuevo. No tengo mucho tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo y entra ella, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana; Madge Undersee.

Viene corriendo hacia mí y me abraza, un abrazo un poco estrecho pero no me aparto en ningún momento. Cuando terminamos me agarra las dos manos y me mira con sus enrojecidos ojos azules, por un instante pasan todas sus emociones: Dolor, admiración, tristeza y orgullo. No puedo entender como encajan entre sí pero no hablo hasta que ella lo hace.

-Esa fue la cosa más estúpida y valiente que vi en mi vida.-sonriéndome con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, así soy yo- acierto a decir, devolviéndole la sonrisa haciéndole caso omiso a que obviamente estuvo llorando-. Estúpidamente valiente.

Ella se ríe un poco aunque sea una risa amarga, es una risa. Eso me saca una sonrisa verdadera.- Esto entonces significa un adiós, ¿No?- me mira a los ojos algo apesadumbrada.- Sé que lo traerás con vida aunque te cueste la tuya, eres la persona más terca que conozco.- dándome una sonrisita que no le llega a los ojos, yo solo puedo asentir no confío en mi voz lo suficiente como para dirigirle la palabra.- Si es así , y obvio que lo es, entonces quiero que uses esto.- Dice desabrochándose un pin dorado que se lo he visto puesto algunas cuantas veces es de un ave en vuelo encerrada en un perfecto círculo, cuando me lo pasa y lo miro detenidamente me doy cuenta de que ave es.

-Sinsajo.- es lo único que sale de mis labios, Madge asiente.

-Era de mi tía, es muy antiguo en la familia y quiero que lo uses tú.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto, desconcertada, no es que no me guste, me encanta; el sinsajo es algo que me conecta con mi padre, a él le encantaban mucho estos animalejos, nos la pasábamos tardes completas cantando juntos cerca de ellos para que reprodujeran las canciones, encima que es un golpe bajo para el Capitolio ya que ellos los crearon por error al intentar exterminar a los charlajos machos que en vez de morir se aparearon con los sinsotes hembra naciendo así el sinsajo, un error que al Capitolio se les escapó de las manos, que todavía sigue vigente.

-Porque quiero que tengas algo que te recuerde al distrito y a mí cuando estés en ese circo de colores brillantes.- dicho esto entre risas me abrocha el pin en el vestido, me besa la mejilla en modo de despedida y se aleja, cuando realmente sé que decir ella está en la puerta así que con la voz más fuerte que puedo lograr digo:

-Gracias, por todo.- ella se da media vuelta al escuchar mi voz.- Gracias, por ser una hermana para mí.

Corro y le abrazo con fuerza, siento los hombros de mi vestido mojarse pero no le doy importancia. Al separarnos nos miramos a los ojos, los suyos azules de la ciudad enrojecidos por el llanto y los míos grises tormentosos de la Veta antes de que ella se vaya.

Quedo nuevamente sola pero al poco tiempo la puerta se abre esta vez revelando al Sr. Mellark, el padre de Peeta, mi suegro y sé que esto será difícil porque a parte de todo eso lo he llegado a querer como a un segundo padre. Cuando abre los brazos corro como una niña hacia ellos, me tengo que recordar no llorar porque esto ni siquiera ha comenzado, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y tiene que ser él quien lo rompa.

-Has que Danny y tú estén felices en este viaje hasta el último aliento…

-No hable así.- le interrumpo.

-Sea como fuera, en este juego voy a perder a una hija o a un hijo.- explica, me hace sentir culpable oírlo hablar así.- Y sé desde que te ofreciste voluntaria va a ser más fácil perderte a ti que a Danny.- toma una honda respiración para decir sus últimas palabras antes de volver a quedarse callado.- Te amo tanto, eres como la hija que nunca tuve.- tras terminar de decirlo abre los brazos y corro hacia ellos, no es hasta que estoy así que me doy cuenta cuanta falta hace mi padre.

-Yo también lo quiero, como a un padre.- le digo porque es verdad, seguimos abrazados hasta que nos pinchan la burbuja de felicidad, ya se nos acabó el tiempo. El Sr. Mellark me besa la frente con cariño y sale por la puerta.

Me doy cuenta de que solo faltan unas pocas personas para despedirse y estoy segura que no va a ser "soplar y hacer botellas" el viejo dicho que recuerdo haberle oído unas cuantas veces a mi papá, siempre me decía que eso quería decir que no era tan fácil como se pensaba. No pasan ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abre otra vez y de ahí entran mi madre y mi hermana.

Ella me mira desde la puerta y dice:- Yo sé que volverás, eres fuerte.

La miro directamente a esos ojos azules tan inocentes, realmente duele decirle esto:- Es que no pienso volver. Danny te hará compañía, me encargaré de eso.

No puedo creer que tan rápido cambian los papeles, minutos atrás era yo la niñita que necesitaba cuidado y ahora estoy aquí, abriéndole los brazos hacia una Prim toda llorosa que salta hacia ellos con una rapidez sorprendente, a mi madre solo la escucho sollozar porque está detrás de mío abrazándonos. No decimos nada solo nos quedamos así hasta que veo que Prim se ha calmado, cuando pasa eso empiezo a decirle que cosas tiene que hacer: no pedir ninguna tesela jamás, vender la leche de la cabra y el queso ni me molesto en decirle que aprenda a cazar después de lo que pasó la última vez, además Peeta y Gale no dejaran que nada les pase. Cuando termino de decirle sobre mantener las notas en el colegio, me giro hacia mi mamá y le grito que no la puede dejar sola, no como la última vez, estoy tan furiosa que no mido mi voz, ella entra en pánico y me grita también, patéticamente tiene que ser Prim quien nos calle, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy desperdiciando el momento de por fin arreglar las cosas, de despedirme de ella bien, así que la abrazo y le digo lo mucho que la quiero, Prim se nos une. Escuchamos un:

-Ya se acabó el tiempo, lárguense.

Nos damos un último abrazo y ellas se van. Gale es el siguiente en entrar, se le nota furioso no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasa por su cabeza, al conectar su mirada con la mía la noto colérica.

-¡KATNISS EVERDEEN! ¿¡EN QUÉ RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!? Era tu último año, podrías haber tenido una vida normal.

El enojo en su voz me altera más de lo que quisiera.- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué lo dejara solo? Es parte de mi familia sino lo recuerdas, Gale.- él está lo suficiente alterado por todo pero aún así me escucha.- Si fuera Rory o Posy y tuvieses mi oportunidad lo harías.- eso obviamente lo calmó.

-Tienes razón, Catnip.- admite- Entonces lo único que me queda es decirte que aunque seas buena con el cuchillo tienes más oportunidades con un arco, sin lugar a dudas.- aconseja ya más tranquilo.

-No siempre los hay- le recuerdo.

-Entonces fabricas uno, tienes que traer a ese renacuajo con este pedazo de cielo aquí presente.- tras decirlo nos echamos a reír.

Llaman a Gale y yo me preparo para la vista que seguramente será la más difícil de todas. Las puertas se vuelven a abrir y sale él: Peeta. Observo su rostro y me encantaría ver la furia de Gale en ellos vez de lo que veo. Dolor, puro dolor.

-Katniss- dijo con la voz quebrada. No me aguanto el verlo así; tan, tan roto. Con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto por su hermanito, del que seguramente ya ha ido a visitar y ahora por mí. Lo abrazo y el me aprieta así como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¿Por qué?- me dice con su voz tan rota que me cuesta no llorar por lo que seguramente estará pasando por su cabeza.

-Porque te amo- fue lo único que pude decir.

Él se acerca y yo también. Nos abrazamos; ya no puedo hablar, me costaría hacerlo sin llorar y no pienso mostrarme débil si voy a donde voy. En un momento él se aleja poco a poco, lo suficiente para mirarme a la cara.

-Te prometí darte una sorpresa al terminar el sorteo- mete la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.-y pienso cumplir mi palabra.- dice mirándome a los ojos, dirijo mi visión a su mano la cual está sacando un anillo, al verlo me llevo las manos a la boca porque es lo único que logro hacer en el estado de shock en el que me encuentro.- Iba a esperar a que estuvieses a salvo de la cosecha pero, ahora, ya no tengo tiempo ni quiero esperar más.

Levanto los ojos para encontrarme con esa mirada azul que tanto amo, realmente me tienen que dar un premio por no llorar; no sé como lo hago pero doy gracias por controlarme lo suficiente. Solo puedo pensar mientras me inundo en el cielo de sus ojos. Pienso en el que él es la primera persona con la que me imaginé tener un futuro, a parte de mi familia por supuesto, era y sigue siendo la persona con la que me arriesgaría a tener un hijo, y eso es mucho decir ya que tendría terror si algún día estuviera en el lugar donde estoy ahora. Donde la muerte está a un cañón de distancia. Solo vuelvo a la realidad cuando escucho su voz de barítono hablarme de nuevo.

-No me importan los papeles tampoco el tueste solo quiero llamarte mi esposa- le miro sus bellos ojos, los tiene vidriosos.-, solo por una vez y cumplir mi sueño de casarme con la nenita del vestido rojo y las dos trenzas que me volvió loco, con la chica a la que no pude dejar de mirar ni un momento porque su belleza natural me hipnotizaba- se le cae una lágrima.-, con la hermosa adolecente que hace dos años en un fugaz instante de valor se convirtió en mi novia- atrapé la segunda en el momento en que surcaba sus pálidas mejillas.-, con Katniss Everdeen la mujer que cada vez que veo me enamoro más y más- impedí que llorara una tercera.-; por favor serías tan amable de convertirte en la esposa de este humilde panadero. – levanta el anillo, mostrándomelo; es de plata, lo que solo demuestra que el dinero por el cual estaba ahorrando lo dio todo por este anillo. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y le miré detenidamente esos ojos azules que tanto me enamoraron por un largo segundo antes de besarlo con todo el amor que le tengo perdiéndome en sus labios. Después yo solo puedo articular una palabra.

-Sí.- y volví a besarle con una ferocidad nunca antes vista, a penas fui consiente de cuando me puso la sortija en el dedo anular izquierdo. Pero se nos acabó el tiempo.

Él se fue y ahora sí me quedé sola. Sola; con ganas de llorar, un pin, una sortija y lo más importante de todo: una misión.

Reunir a mi Chico del Pan con el Renacuajo del Pan (y con el menor grado de Estrés Postraumático, si es posible)


End file.
